When it snows in StCanard, It snows!
by DarkwingFan
Summary: A Snow Squall Storm has hit St.Canard. What do you think will happen when a whole city is forced to take shelter inside Canard Tower? Read it and find out! FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all ya Darkwing Duck fanatics out there! DarkwingFan here with yet another story.

Right now as I'm writing this story...it's snowing here in the GREAT WHITE NORTH so this gives me another GREAT IDEA!!!! Like Megavolt and a light bulb mixed in together.

What would happen if all of St.Canard was under a severe Snow squall warning?

Well...let's find out in my newest story...

PS. When Gosalyn mentions about a movie called THE BRIGHTING, it's really known as THE SHINNING! I hold no rights to the novel or the movie that's why I made up another name for that movie so that it's not the actual reference.

When it snows in St.Canard...It snows!!!!

It was already a stormy winter's night in St.Canard as Drake, Launchpad and Gosalyn all sat in the living room watching the Six O'Clock News with Dan Gander.

In Drake's view, Dan Gander was as phony and fake as a newscaster can get...with the way he does his broadcasts to his so-called genuine smile.

The latest news was none other than on the storm sweeping St.Canard.

"And in the latest news, the Mayor has issued a State of Emergency throughout St.Canard. He is urging all citizens to head off to Canard Tower immediately for all clean up efforts have been called off until the snow finally stops."

The image then turned to the streets of St.Canard, completely full of snow as the narrations of Tom Lockjaw explained the story at hand. "It's a scene most likely seen in a Christmas movie. Streets covered and snow and the city's clean up workers can't keep up."

Then it showed an interview with a really big fat pig. "It's utterly hopeless. We clean up the streets just to do it all over again. Clean up is down right impossible right now. Unless this snow storm stops within the next 24 hours, St.Canard will have to call on a State of Emergency."

The next to be interviewed was a citizen walking along the street. "It's just unbelievable at the moment..I've never seen so much snow fall in the last 12 hours."

"Weather officials are saying that this snow storm could last up to five days straight and if that happens to be true, St.Canard could find themselves digging their way out of the frozen white burial. Tom Lockjaw reporting."

Drake turned off the TV and stood up to look out the window.

"So what are we going to do now Dad?" Gosalyn asked as she got up and looked out the same window as her Father.

"We better head off to Darkwing Tower before the power goes out. With all that snow already on the power lines out there, chances are they won't last much longer." said Drake as he headed up the stairs.

"Shouldn't we pack up first DW? I mean...we might not be able to get back here for sometime." Launchpad asked as he opened up the front door of their house on Avian Way. "Boy...the snow is already piling up against the door here."  
"LAUNCHPAD...CLOSE THAT DOOR! We're not heating the outdoors here! That's why I'm heading up to my room now to start packing."

Launchpad and Gosalyn all headed up the stairs too to start packing up their stuff as well.

"Dad, how long do you think we'll be at Canard Tower?"

"Hopefully Gosalyn, not long. Probably for a few days until the city can get back to cleaning again. The reason why they are giving up is because of the fact that it's a waste of time and money. Us Tax payers are paying them to do a job that's not worth doing at this moment cause the more snow that comes down, the more they have to clean up again and again and again and again."

"Dad, what would happen to us if it never stops snowing and it just keeps falling and falling and falling? Then what? Will some people go crazy like in that movie 'THE BRIGHTING'? RED-RUM...RED-RUM...RED-RUM!!!"

"Gosalyn...there is no such thing as people going crazy when they are locking inside a building for a very long time and I thought I told you never to watch that movie? It's too graphic!"

"What? and miss the blood coming out of the elevators like some kind of waterfall...or those two twin girls who that little boy encounters in the hallways? Kind of wonder who is the evil one of the two!!! Hello Billy...come and play with us! Come and play with us Billy...forever and ever and ever!!!! Man that was spooky stuff and Billy's face when he saw the two. CLASSIC!!!"

"D-d--d---dddid you have to mention that scene Gosalyn? In my book both of those girls were kind of scary. The way they talked...the way they held hands...the way they...laid on the floor all...bbbbutchered and bloody..." Launchpad stuttered.

"It was just a movie Launchpad. Now come on. You guys got what you need?"

"Yeah...I think so Dad." Gosalyn answered.

"Hold it...let me check those." Drake said as he took Gosalyn's suitcase and opened it on the couch. "Nope you are not bringing the Space Zombies from Mars. You're so not bringing Killer Brain that came from Planet Snot. Uh-huh...you're so not bringing the Brighting as well. The last thing we need Gosalyn is to give Launchpad here a heart attack like you did the last time we were held at Canard Tower." Drake zipped up Gosalyn's suitcase and handed it back to her.

Gosalyn grumbled something under her breath as she walked over to the transportation chairs and sat down with her suitcase on her lap.

"Uh...Gosalyn, Launchpad...how Am'I going to sit down on those chairs?" Drake asked when he suddenly noticed he had a problem.

"Why don't we head off first DW, then you can make your trip?" thought Launchpad.

"Alright. I'll wait."

Launchpad and Gosalyn punched the statue of Basil and away they went to Darkwing Tower.

Once the seats stopped spinning, Drake placed his suitcases on one chair while he sat in the other.

Giving Basil an old punch on the head, he too was gone to Darkwing Tower.

So what do you guys think of this first chapter?

Give me your nice reviews as always.

I look forward to them!

DarkwingFan


	2. The Arrival and VIP!

Hello, DarkwingFan here! I hope you're all enjoying my latest story. Let's recap what happened...Shall we? It's snowing like crazy in St.Canard...in fact it's so bad the mayor has already declared a state of emergency. He's called off all cleaning efforts and has asked all the citizens of St.Canard to start making the journey to Canard Tower for shelter and safely from the storm. So...what will happen next?

Don't worry, we're all going to find out as I continue with part two of this Winter Wonderland of a story:

When it Snows in St.Canard, It snows!!!!!

The road to Canard Tower!

Drake, Launchpad and Gosalyn arrived at Darkwing Tower just in time to see most of the city's power go out, especially in the suburban areas.

"Fewwwhhh, I'm so glad we made it just in time." Drake said as he placed his suitcase on the floor and started adding more, mostly all of Darkwing's stuff.

"Dad, do you REALLY need that much stuff?" Gosalyn asked as she dropped her things.

"Just the main necessities Gos. I mean...after all, Drake Mallard isn't going to be the only one at Canard Tower."

"Uh...shouldn't you be packing light DW? I mean, we're going to have to carry this stuff to downtown St.Canard towards Canard Tower. In the snow...it's no walk in the park." pondered Launchpad as Drake closed up...or at least tried to close up his suitcase.

"No problem LP. It's...not...even...that...heavy... anyway...Ah! There we are!" Drake said as he finally got the zipper closed, and picked up the case.

He started to walk away when all of a sudden..."Whoa!"

Drake fell backwards, suitcase still in the same spot. "I think it's a little too heavy LP!"

"Well then, here DW? You wouldn't mind if you carry my suitcase while I carry yours, would you?"

"If you can pick it up Launchpad, that would be a miracle." Drake said, taking Launchpad's suitcase in his hand. "Boy LP, you sure travel light. What the heck do you have in here anyway?"

"Oh...just some extra change in clothes and some undies. Boxer Shorts to be exact. Heh-Heh."

"Eeeeewwwww. We didn't need to hear that information Launchpad." Grumbled Gosalyn as she now tried to shake the image of Launchpad's underwear out of her head.

"Ta-da...piece of cake DW." Launchpad said as he carried the suitcase over his head.

"WOW! That's incredible. Well...I guess we better start making that trip over to Canard Tower."

Gosalyn picked up her things again and headed down the stairs towards street level of Darkwing Tower.

Drake and Launchpad followed Gosalyn towards the main door and walked out onto the Audobon Bay Bridge.

They were shocked at the amount of snow that had already fallen in the last 12 hours and still more was to be expected.

"No wonder the Mayor called off ALL cleaning efforts." Drake said as he along with his family started tracking through the snow towards Canard Tower.

It was bitterly cold, though nobody was complaining...not even Drake.

All around them, they noticed more citizens doing the same thing they were doing,

carrying what ever they could for their stay at Canard Tower.

"I guess everyone is take precautions DW." Launchpad said as he looked around him.

"Yeah...well, we haven't even seen the worst of this storm yet LP. This is only the beginning. It's better to be safe than sorry. I think the Mayor made a good call just now, calling all citizens to head off towards Canard Tower that way everybody is accountable for and we don't have to send out search parties when the storm is all said and done." Said Drake. "And much good it does for Darkwing Duck. Wait right here."

Drake jumped into a nearby alley way and quickly changed into his Darkwing getup. "I'am the Terror That Flaps in the Night. I'am the whiteout that changes your trip. I'am...DARKWIIIIIIIIINNNNGGG DUCK!!!!"

Gosalyn just rolled her eyes at yet another dramatic display as Launchpad continued down the road.

When they arrived at Canard Tower, The Mayor walked up to the three.

"Darkwing Duck!!! Pleasure seeing you here." The Mayor said, extending his hand. "We're going to have so much fun the next couple of days."

"Fun? What kind of fun Mr.Mayor?" Darkwing asked.

"Well, seeing as we're going to have all of St.Canard here...we might as well have a sleepover. Sing some popular songs, tell stories...you know, becoming one as a family instead of a city. We already have the St.Canard Police Force, the St.Canard Fire and Ambulance teams here in case of emergencies. Megavolt and his team from St.Canard Water and Power are here to help keep the back up power going in the building. We also have some Doctors and Nurses on standby from St.Canard General...not that we need them but still as a precaution."

"That's good Mayor. You thought things through and all in a matter of seconds?"

"Yes. I came up with the conclusion that the citizens of St.Canard aren't safe at this point and time. This storm could knock out everything we have...power, maybe even our water supply. That's why I've called a State of Emergency and for everyone to evacuate to Canard Tower while this storm passes through."

"And you've done a fine job Mr.Mayor. Great work."

"Thanks Darkwing. Hey Launchpad..how's it going?"

"Great Mr.Mayor. Thanks for having us here." Launchpad answered.

"No Problemo Launchpad. And you must be Gosalyn...? Right?"

Gosalyn nodded. "In the feathers!"

Darkwing and Launchpad laughed.

"Silly girl. Anyway...I got some important stuff to do. See ya later Darkwing..make yourself at home. Oh, and one more thing, your room is right at the top. The Special VIP suite on the top floor of Canard Tower. Here are the keys Darkwing and enjoy."

Both Launchpad and Gosalyn stood in aw as Darkwing held up the keys to the VIP suite!

"KEEN GEAR! This is going to be the best snow storm in the history of St.Canard." Gosalyn said. "Come on, let's get our stuff up there and get ourselves settled."

Darkwing and Launchpad followed Gosalyn towards the elevators and headed up to the highest floor of Canard Tower where the VIP suite was and started unpacking.

This was already a storm to remember and there was still much more to come!

The fun is just beginning at Canard Tower as all the city is accounted for in Chapter 3.

Stay tuned and find out what crazy and zany stuff St.Canard has planned!


	3. Sing along at Canard Tower

Welcome to what is to be the most wildest party this side of Saint Canard.

SINCERELY YOURS:

DARKWINGFAN!!!!!

ENJOY.

I don't own any of the songs that are in this story. They belong to the following respectable singers and songwriters.

WHEN IT SNOWS IN SAINT CANARD, IT SNOWS!!!!

It other words, LET'S PARTY!!!!

The whole main lobby of Canard Tower was a buzzing as tons of St.Canardians started arriving from the storm that has gotten worse in the last few minutes.

Darkwing, Gosalyn and Launchpad stepped out of the elevator after being upstairs to their VIP Suite to find the storm has gotten worse...but who cared? It was now an official party as the Mayor was going around serving his many cold guests hot chocolate and for those more daring, brandy.

"WOW DW, I've never seen the lobby of Canard Tower so full. Even the main stairwell is full of people." Launchpad said as he looked around the room. "It feels almost like Christmas."

"Yeah...who knew St.Canard held so many citizens." Said Darkwing as he made his way through the crowd.

"Who's in for a little St.Canard Karaoke?" asked the Mayor as he put a CD into the player.

Everyone in the room started to cheer as the music started to play.

The First song was: DAY-O, The Banana Boat Song.

Mayor: "Hey you out there in cyberland reading this story...sing along if you want!!!!"

"DAY-O, day-ay-ay-o. Daylight come and he wan' go home. Day, he say day, he say day, he say day, he say day, he say day-ay-ay-o, Daylight come and he wan' go home. Work all night on a drink a'rum. (Daylight come and he wan' go home) Stack banana til the morning come. (Daylight come and he wan' go home) Come, Mr.Tally Mon, tally me banana. (Daylight come and he wan' go home) Come, Mr.Tally Mon, tally me banana. (Daylight come and he wan' go home.) It's six foot, seven foot, eight foot, BUNCH! (Daylight come and he wan' go home) 6 foot, 7 foot, 8 foot, BUNCH!

(Daylight come and he wan' go home) Day, he say day-ay-ay o, (Daylight come and he wan' go home) Day, he say day, he say day, he say day, he say day, he say day, (Daylight come and he wan' go home) A beautiful bunch a'ripe banana. (Daylight come and he wan' go home) Hide thee deadly black tarantula. (Daylight come and he wan' go home) It's 6 foot, 7 foot, 8 foot BUNCH! (Daylight come and he wan' go home) 6 foot, 7 foot, 8 foot BUNCH! (Daylight come and he wan' go home) Come Mr.Tally Mon, Tally me banana. (Daylight come and he wan go home) Come Mr.Tally Mon, Tally me banana. (Daylight come and he wan' go home.) Day-O, day-ay-ay-o (Daylight come and he wan' go home) Day, he say day, he say day, he say day, he say day, he say day-ay-ay o. (Daylight come and he wan' go home)"

Everyone cheers as the song ends.

"Way to go St.Canard. Way to go." The Mayor cheered along. "Who wants to make a request?"

Several people came on stage with their own songs to sing, Mouth's song was 'Red Red Wine' by UB 40, Hammerhead Hannigan sang 'Sharp Dressed Man' By ZZ Top, Steelbeak and Ammonia Pine sang 'I got u babe' by Sonny and Cher...much to the demise from Steelbeak and even Darkwing Duck sang on of his favorite songs...and I think you've heard it before in the episode "Paraducks"...care to sing along with Darkwing?

Then here we go...Darkwing: "Hey St.Canard! How's everyone doing tonight?"

The crowd went nuts for Darkwing, cheering at him like they were cheering some rock star!!!!

Darkwing quickly blushed. "Alright, alright...calm down here my fellow citizens. Don't have a heart attack on me. I'd like to sing a song that I personally made myself...if you don't know the words, that's fine...at least I can still perform for you all. Hit it..."

The song starts up rock n' rollish style as Darkwing places his hat down over his eyes.

"There's nothing to fear, cause Darkwing is here. The prince of the night, the duck of the year! I'am the terror that flaps in the night. The baddest of good, the champion of right! I'm everywhere at once and nowhere at all. You get in my way and you'll take a fall. Before you fail, before you split, I'd like to play my biggest hit--Oh yeah!!!! I never will rest till all the punks are in jail. They're all scared of me, there's not one I can't nail. They never know where I'll strike, they never know where I'll be. I'am the greatest from sea to sea. I put an end to all their schemes and scams, cause I'm Darkwing Duck, that's who I'am! Huh-Huh!!!! Don't mess with me, you worthless punk! You stink like a skunk, your ship is sunk! You run into me, you're plumb out of luck 'Cause now you're up against DARKWING DUCK! So don't you worry your pretty little head 'Cause I'm Darkwing Duck, that's what I said. Ha-ha-ha...take that evildoers!!!!"

Song ends and the Crowd goes wild.

"Darkwing, Darkwing, Darkwing, Darkwing, Darkwing, Darkwing!"

Darkwing takes several bows before being hooked off the stage.

Gosalyn was throughly embarrassed over her Father's performance.

"I can't believe he just sang that song!!!" she said with her head held low.

"The crowd loved it Gos. Listen to them!!" Launchpad said, pointing to them.

The Mayor returned to the make shift stage and took the Mic. "Give it up once again for St.Canard's greatest hero and singer...Darkwiiiiiiinnnnnngggg Duck!"

The crowd got even more louder.

"Alright, alright...settle down. We're going to play one of my personal favorites. Who's up for singing...My Ding-A-Ling by Chuck Berry?"

Everyone started cheering.

"Alright...this is how we sing this song...when we get to the chorus I want all the girls to sing MY. Ok? and all the boys to sing Ding-A Ling. Got it? The girls sing MY and the boys sing Ding-A-Ling. Alrighty then...let's sing this song..."The Mayor put on the music and started off the song: "When I was a little biddy boy, my grandmother bought me a cute little toy. Silver bells hanging on a string, she told me it was my ding-a-ling-a-ling. My Ding-A-Ling, My Ding-A-Ling, I want you to play with My Ding-A-Ling. My Ding-A-Ling, My Ding-A-Ling, I want you to play with My Ding-A-Ling."

The next to sing was Quackerjack with this line: "Then Mama took me to Grammar School, But I stopped all in the vestibule. Everytime that bell would ring, catched me playin' with my Ding-A-Ling-A-Ling. My Ding-A-Ling, My Ding-A-Ling, I want you to play with My Ding-A-Ling, My Ding-A-Ling, My Ding-A-Ling, I want you to play with My Ding-A-Ling."

Herb stood up for the next line: "Once I was climbing the garden wall...I slipped and had a terrible fall. I feel so hard I heard bells ring, but held on to my Ding-A-Ling-A-Ling. Oh My Ding-A-Ling, My Ding-A-Ling, I want you to play with My Ding-A-Ling, My Ding-A-Ling, My Ding-A-Ling, I want you to play with My Ding-A-Ling."

This part of the line belonged to Jambalaya Jake: "Once I was swimming cross Turtle creek, man them snappers all round my feet. Shure was hard swimmin cross that thing with both hands holdin my Ding-A-Ling-A-Ling, Oh My Ding-A-Ling, My Ding-A-Ling, I want you to play with My Ding-A-Ling. My Ding-A-Ling, My Ding-A-Ling, I want you to play with My Ding-A-Ling."

"You know something St.Canard I think this is a cutest little song right here and you know what else, there are still some people who still aren't singing so we're going to dedicate this part to those who will not sing." The Mayor said as all those who weren't singing along suddenly felt a little bit smaller. There is a reason to this here..."MMMMMM. This here song, it ain't so sad. The cutest little song you EVER HAD. Those of you who will not sing, you must be playin' with your own Ding-A-Ling! OH My Ding-A-Ling, My Ding-A-Ling, I want you to play with My Ding-A-Ling, Oh My Ding-A-Ling, My Ding-A-Ling, I want you to play with My Ding-A-Ling...Oh Your Ding-A-Ling, YOUR Ding-A-Ling, WE saw you playin with YOUR Ding-A-Ling. Oh My Ding-A-Ling, everybody sing, I want to play with my Ding-A-Ling. Everybody, My...Oh My...alright slow it down now...I WANT TO PLAY WITH MY DING-A-LIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG! Beautiful job St.Canard...beautiful Job."

Everyone cheered and clapped some more as the Karaoke party lasted all night long until nobody could sing anymore.

This chapter is basically called a Karaoke Chapter. You can either read the words or you can sing along yourself. The choice is up to you. If you don't know the songs in this chapter, you can always download them and give them a listen to learn how they are sung.

I hope you had fun reading this chapter as I had making it.

In the Next chapter...things get serious as the fun and games come to an end...for now!


	4. We were close on that one!

Hey guys! So glad you guys loved Chapter 3! There WILL be another Karaoke chapter soon. Right now however it's going to get a little bit serious as the storm continues.

So without further ado, I bring to you Chapter 4 of:

When It snows in St.Canard, It snows!!!!!

Day 1.

The next morning Darkwing woke up after a long night of singing to see most of St.Canard covered in snow.

"Whoa!!!! I've never seen so much snow in my life...well, then again!!" he said to himself as he remembered that case involving Isis Vanderchill.

"Morning Dad." Gosalyn replied sleepily as she walked out of her bedroom and headed over to the balcony where her Dad stood.

"Gos, look at all the snow we got last night!!" Darkwing said as Gosalyn quickly ran over to have a look.

"KEEN GEAR! That's a lot of snow. And it's still snowing."

"WHAT!!! IT CAN'T BE." Darkwing screamed as he looked around his city. "So it is. Man, this is some storm. I'm not sure if St.Canard can handle all this."

"What do you mean, Dad?"

"What I mean Gossy is that I'm not sure if the buildings and bridge can handle the pressure of all the snow. We could be in for an even bigger clean-up than first expected if buildings and the bridge don't hold up. Is Launchpad still sleeping?"

"Yeah...go figure. So, about that song that everyone sang last night?"

"What song Gosalyn?"

"That song My Ding-A-Ling? What's it all about? I saw some guys holding their privates like they just got kicked."

Darkwing quickly felt his cheeks warm with embarrassment.

"Uh...Gosalyn honey, when they were singing about their 'Ding-A-Lings', they weren't singing about that toy. They were singing about..."

Gosalyn's eyes went wide in shock. "EWWWW, You were singing about that!!! GROSS!"

Darkwing laughed as he went into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. "It's a classic Gos. So what do you want for breakfast?"

"Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwiches. Do we have both up here?" Gosalyn asked.

Darkwing checked the cupboards. "Yup. We have lots of food up here. The Mayor sure likes to get a lot of supplies for these moments. Otherwise we would all starve."

"Dad, how does the Mayor get these supplies? It's not like we can leave the building."

"Well Gosalyn, everyday Canard Tower receives a shipment of food that lasts anywhere's from a week to a whole year. Most stuff that's perishable usually gets put in freezers so that they stay fresh until ready to use. The stuff that gets put up in these cupboards here are usually canned goods so there's no need to worry about expiration dates and stuff like that."

"Keen Gear!!!! That's so cool."

"Do you want one or two sandwiches?"

"Uh...two."

"Toasted or plain?"

"Toasted."

Darkwing placed two pieces of bread into the toaster and popped it down, then he filled up the kettle with water and turned it on.

"I can't believe Ammonia Pine made me sing Sonny and Cher last night. I'm so embarrassed." Steelbeak said as he laid down on the couch of their temporary apartment.

"I don't see why not Agent Steelbeak." said High Commander #1.

"It was very remember-able." added High Commander #2.

"I'll never forget it!" finished High Commander #3 as the other two shadows started laughing.

Steelbeak threw his head back and let out a moan.

"Don't worry Steelbeak. If it'll make you feel better...you weren't the only embarrassing moment last night. Hey, could you guys believe just how much Darkwing Duck got in applause last night?" asked Major Synapse.

High Command laughed some more.

"That was priceless." Steelbeak laughed. "Darkwing Duck. Bad Crime-Fighter AND Elvis Impersonator."

The whole F.O.W.L apartment started howling over that comment.

Meanwhile The Mayor stood at the front doors of Canard Tower, now officially covered in snow.

"I can't believe it, and it's still snowing!!! How much snow is to be expected?"

All his assistant could do was shrug. "I don't think St.Canard is out of the woods yet Mr.Mayor. I think we're still expecting nearly 30 or more Centimeters before this storm ends. That's a lot of snow in 24 hours. The one thing we should both be worried about is how much the buildings can take and further more, the ramp leading to the Audobon Bay Bridge. How much weight can that hold?"

"We can only hope for the best. The main thing we can do is keep the back-up power going in Canard Tower. I'm sure Megavolt and his power crew got that under control. I hope."

Down in the basement, Megavolt and his crew were hard at work to make sure the back-up generators were in fine working order.

"How are things over there, Rover?" Megavolt asked one of his crew members.

"Fine Elmo. Everything is steady going over here." Rover answered.

"Megavolt, we've got a few small problems over here." Called out Abby.

Megavolt walked over to the one side of the room and looked at the monitor. "Ah...it's nothing Abby. Nothing a little button pushing won't fix. There! Working once again!"

"So, how long are we expecting this storm to last?" asked Alford as he wrote down the latest information.

Megavolt let out a sigh. "Hopefully it'll stop before some major damage happens. I hate to go around putting up power lines that have been knocked down all day due to the storm."

"I've heard that this storm was going to last a couple of days!" said the Liquidator, who just came into the room via a water pipe.

"A couple more days? Great...we're sure to be expecting a few power lines down now. Say, how are the pipes going? Still running smoothly?"

"They sure are...Sparky!" Liquidator said before heading back the way he came.

"Don't call me Sparky...Water Dog!"

"Hey." came Liquidator's reply. "Don't call me Water Dog!!!"

"I won't call you Water Dog if you don't call me Sparky!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

The rest of the St.Canard Water and Power crew started laughing.

If there was one thing they loved the most of their new owners was that they loved to call each other names.

Megavolt went back to what he was doing.

It was his responsibility to keep the power up and running.

He let out a sigh and thought about what else this storm had in store for the city of St.Canard.

The sun went down for another day as the citizens all gathered together in the lobby for dinner made by the Canard Tower kitchen staff.

For their first official night together, they served yummy lasagna with a thick and rich sauce and crispy garlic bread.

Then suddenly...the lights started to flicker.

Megavolt along with his power and water crew quickly got up from their seats and ran down to the basement into the generator room.

Sure enough...the system was about ready to fail.

Megavolt screamed out orders as every one took their places, pressing buttons, pulling down levers and turning wheels.

Pretty soon, the back up power quickly came back on line.

"That was a close call." Megavolt sighed. "Come on...let's get back upstairs and eat. I'm starving. Let's hope we don't have anymore of those moments."

"Yeah. We lose power...we lose everything..then we're up the creek without a paddle." said Baxter as they all went back upstairs.

"That's fine work guys and gals. You've got one heck of a team Megavolt. I'm so proud of you." said The Mayor as he shook the former villain's hand.

"Yeah...I know. The day I took over the Power Company is the day I won't soon forget, and you thought it was criminal." Megavolt said, pointing in Darkwing's direction.

"At first. I thought it was a hostel takeover. I had no idea that you changed your ways." Darkwing said.

"Wow! I can't believe the amount of snow we got in less than 24 hours. The first and second floors are practically buried. You can't see out the windows." said J.Gander Hooter.

"And it is still snowing! How much snow are we expecting?" Vladimir Goudenov Grizzlikof asked.

The Mayor let out a sigh..."I don't know St.Canard. We just have to wait and see just what else Mother Nature has in store for us."

So...the power nearly went out...but thanks to Megavolt and his team they managed to keep the power going...but how much more snow are they expecting? Will it ever stop? Will there be more fun and games to be had at Canard Tower? Any more power failures?

All these questions will be answered in Chapter 5, Day 2 of When it snows in St.Canard, It snows!!!


	5. Another singalong with the Mayor

Well...St.Canard's really in for the time of their lives now. They nearly lost power right at supper time.

Overnight however, the storm got ten times worse, dumping nearly 50 Cm of the white stuff burying not only the first and second floor of Canard Tower, but the 3rd to the 7th floor as well.

Also a few building have already been knocked down due to the amounting pressure of the snow.

How will St.Canard cope with all this damage?

Find out...right now!

When it Snows in St.Canard, It snows.

Day 2, It finally stopped snowing!

Another Karaoke Chapter!!!

The Mayor had to reach the eighth floor of Canard Tower to see what it was doing outside for the first seven floors were buried under the heavy white stuff.

He was shocked to see just how much snow had fallen over night...but the good news was, it stopped! The snow storm had finally moved on, but the damage estimations were just going to have to wait til somebody could get around to finding a way out. "I think this calls for a celebration." he said to himself as he ran back down to the first floor and into his room.

Later on in the day, the Mayor went around door to door, slipping a piece of paper under each one.

He was going to have another Karaoke Night in the lobby of Canard Tower.

F.O.W.L noticed the small piece of paper and picked it up.

"Alright...another Karaoke night!!! The Mayor is holding another Karaoke night you guys!!!!" High Commander #1 squealed as he jumped up and down in delight.

"Hey High Commander #1, maybe we could do a duet together tonight?" offered High Commander #2.

"Sure! What song do you want to sing?"

After a few minutes of thinking..."I got it...and I think it would be appropriate for something like this. Do you know the song, Baby, it's cold outside?" High Commander #2 asked.

"Yeah. I know it off by heart. Why? You want to sing it tonight?"

"Yeah...I think it would be great."

"I'm completely stumped!" Screeched Ammonia Pine. "I'm stuck between this song and that one."

High Commander #3 looked at the list Ammonia had in her hand of all the karaoke songs The Mayor of St.Canard had in his possession.

"I say...sing that one right there. It must have been love by the Roxette."

"Perfect High Command. I love that song. Thanks."

Meanwhile Darkwing and his family were going through the Karaoke list as well.

Darkwing decided that he was going to do a duet with Launchpad, but what song were they going to sing.

"Hey DW, what about that song?" Launchpad asked pointing to # 55 on the list.

"Blaze of Glory by Bon Jovi? SURE LP! I love that song. One of my all time favorites. To make the performance even better, we'll don cowboy hats." offered Darkwing. "What ya' say, Partner?"

"I'd say let's do it, Partner."

That night everyone once again crowded the lobby looking at the performance list of who was going on stage.

Everyone during the day told the Mayor which song they were going to sing and he put down when they will be performing.

"Alright...I'm the third performance." yelled Jambalaya Jake.

"Hey...what do you know? I'm first to perform. I'm going to knock the socks off of all u guys tonight when I do my song." said the big fat pig.

The Mayor walked onto the stage. "Welcome St.Canard for another night of Karaoke Fun. Our first act tonight is Sir Mix-A-Lot's Baby Got Back sung by THE PIG!"

Everyone cheered as the big fat pig made his way on stage and took the mic. "Thank you Mr.Mayor. Maestro, if you please."

The up beat music started to beat out of the karaoke machine and THE PIG began to sing.

"I like big butts and I cannot lie. You other brotheas can't deny, that when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get sprung, wanna pull up tough 'cause you noticed the butt was stuffed. Deep in the jeans she's wearing, I'm hooked and I can't stop staring. Oh baby, I wanna get wit'cha and take your picture, my homeboys tried to warn me but that butt you got makes me feel so ooooooh, ooh, Rump-O-smooth skin you say you wanna get in my benz? Well use me, use me cause you ain't that average groupy. I've seen them dancin; the heck with romancin' she's sweet, and wet. Got it goin like a turbo' Vette. I'm tired of magazines saying flat butts are the thing. Take the average man and ask him that, she gotta pack much back so fellas!

Fellas! Does your girlfriends got the butt? Tell'em to shake it, shake it, shake that healthy butt. Baby got Back!... Baby got back!...I like em' round and big and when I'm throwin a gig I just can't help myself, I'm actin' like an animal. Now here's my scandal. I wanna get you home and huh-double up-huh-huh."

The Crowd went wild over that move...even if it was from a unattractive pig.

"I ain't talkin bout' quackboy, 'cause silicone parts are made for toys. I want em' real thick and juicy so find that juicy double, This lil' pig's in trouble, beggin' for a piece of that bubble. So I'm lookin at rock videos, watchin' these women walkin' like what? You can have them Dumbos, I'll keep my women like Flo Jo. A word to the thick soul sistas, I wanna get with ya, I won't cuss or hit ya. But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna...til the break of dawn, Baby got it goin on. A lot of simps won't like this song, 'Cause them punks like to hit and quit it and I'd rather stay and play. Cause I'm big and I'm strong and I'm down to get the tension on. So ladies! Ladies, do you wanna roll in my 'cedes, then turn around stick it out, even tha ducks have got to quack, Baby got back!"

The song ends as the pig walked off the stage.

"THE PIG, ladies and Gentlemen, and yes thank you for not doing the X-rated version of this song. We do have kids present here tonight. Next on our list is Megavolt singing Michael Jackson's Smooth Criminal."

Megavolt walked onto the stage dressed in...who knows what as he took the mic and addressed the crowd. "Uh...Hi there...St.Canard. I'm going to sing a song called Smooth Criminal. Hit it."

The music began very gangster like as Megavolt started imitating all of Michael Jackson's moves, much to the delight of the crowd.

"As he came into the window, it was the sound of...a crescendo. He came into her apartment, he left the bloodstains on the carpet. She ran underneath the table, he could see she was unable, she she ran into the bedroom. She was struck down. It was her doom. Annie are you ok? Annie are you ok? Are you ok, Annie? Annie are you ok? Annie are you ok? Are you ok, Annie? Annie are you ok? Annie are you ok? Are you ok, Annie? Annie are you ok? Annie are you ok? Are you ok, Annie? Annie, are you Ok? will you tell us that you're ok? there's a sign in the window that he struck you a crescendo Annie. He came into your apartment, he left the bloodstains on the carpet. Then you ran into the bedroom you were struck down it was your doom. Annie are you ok? Annie are you ok? Are you ok, Annie? Annie are you ok? Annie are you ok? Are you ok, Annie? Annie are you ok? Annie are you ok? Are you ok, Annie? You've been hit by, you've been hit by a Smooth Criminal."

Once that song was over, St.Canard was on their feet as Megavolt took his bow.

"Thank you St.Canard. Thank you."

"Give it up for Megavolt...the smooth criminal!" The Mayor said.

"Former Smooth Criminal." Megavolt pointed out.

The Mayor let out a laugh as he continued. "Our next act is a duet sung by F.O.W.L's High Command. Please Welcome: High Commander #1 and High Commander #2 singing a very appropriate song, Baby, it's cold outside."

The two shadows walked onto the stage as the music began to play.

'I really can't stay----Baby it's cold outside. I've got to go away---Baby it's cold outside. This evening has been----Been hoping that you dropped in. So very nice---I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice. My mother will start to worry-----Beautiful, what's your hurry? My father will be pacing the floor----Listen to that fireplace roar. So really I'd better scurry------Beautiful, please don't hurry. Well maybe just a half a drink more------I'll put some records on while I pour. The neighbors might think----Baby, it's bad out there. Say, what's in this drink----No cabs to be had out there. I wish I knew how-----Your eyes are like starlight now. To break this spell-----I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell. I ought to say no, no, no sir-----Mind if I move in closer. At least I'm gonna say that I tried----What's the sense in hurting my pride. I really can't stay----Baby don't hold out. Ahh, but it's cold outside. I simply must go---Baby, it's cold outside. The answer is no----Oooh Baby it's cold outside. This welcome has been----I'm lucky that you dropped in. So nice and warm------Look out the window at that storm. My sister will be suspicious---Man, your lips look delicious. My brother will be there at the door----Waves upon a tropical shore. My maiden aunt's mind is vicious----Gosh your lips look delicious.

Well maybe just one a Little kiss more----Never such a blizzard before. I've got to go home---you'll freeze to the bone out there. Say, lend me your comb-----It's up to your knees out there. You've really been grand----I'm thrilled when you touch my hand. But don't you see----HOW CAN YOU DO THIS THING TO ME?. There's bound to be talk tomorrow----Making my life long sorrow. At least there will be plenty implied----If you caught pneumonia and died. I really can't stay----Get over that old out. Ahh but it's cold...outside."

The song ends with the two shadows trying to negotiate.

"Can't you stay a little while longer, Baby?" High Commander #2 asked.

"Well...I really shouldn't, alright! What the heck?" High Commander #1 finished.

"Give it up for F.O.W.L. High Command."

After that performance, Darkwing and Launchpad did a cowboy version of Blaze of Glory, Ammonia Pine sang It must have been love, and even Gosalyn and Honker did their own version of Pop goes the world by Men without Hats.

Once again, the Mayor's Karaoke night was a hugh success.

Now with the snow storm over and done with...they could now get on with the clean-up.

Or...then again?

Find out what happens next as the over night brings along a very nasty surprise to St.Canard.

Also the songs in this chapter do not belong to me. They belong to the respectable artists who made them.


	6. You know I can't smile without you!

I just received a request from one of my biggest fans Peach Wookiee who would love to read Barry Manilow's You know I can't smile without you. Peach...brace yourself hon cause I think you might get it in this chapter. After another successful Karaoke Night hosted by the Mayor of St.Canard, Mother Nature decides to ruin the fun by dumping more snow on the already covered city. What will St.Canard do now as they start to realize what damage is being done?  
Read and find out for as we will soon find out:

When it Snows in St.Canard, It Snows!!!

All was quiet as the people of St.Canard finally called it a night after another successful Karaoke session.

The Mayor was the only one still awake putting away his Karaoke machine when all of a sudden he heard a very loud rumbling sound.

All the city heard it and quickly turned on every light in the Tower.

"What the heck was that Mr.Mayor?" asked his assistance as he came running into the lobby.

"I don't know, but we need to find out. Can't do it on this floor, cause of all the snow covering up the windows. I don't know how long that glass is going to hold up. Just as long as we don't have a deep freeze night...we'll be fine. Come on, to the eighth floor."

The Mayor and his assistant quickly ran up the stairs to the eighth floor, only to find that too was now buried in snow.

"Darn it! We must have gotten more snow while we were doing Karaoke. Come on, let's try the ninth floor."

"Ah...Mr.Mayor, couldn't we use the elevator?" his assistant asked, running out of breath.

"Don't want to risk it...by the looks of the lights there...I have a feeling Megavolt is losing control of the situation at hand down in the basement. We are losing power...fast."

They headed up to the ninth floor to find that too was buried.

"Oh...No. It just can't be. We are totally buried now. Nine floors and every single window is covered. This can't be good."

Another rumbling sound could be heard not far from Canard Tower.

"That sounds like another building. How many has that been?" the assistant wondered.

"Uh...so far within a range of two days going on a third day straight, Five buildings. We're going to have to go on the rooftop of Canard Tower to see what that first ruckus was. It sounded like it came from Audobon Bay Bridge."

So the Mayor and his assistant headed up over a hundred and thirty nine floors to the rooftop where they had a birdseye view of the whole city.  
Sure enough, five buildings have been brought down and the ramp to the bridge was gone.

"THE RAMP LEADING TO THE BRIDGE IS GONE?!?!?!?! OH NOOOOOOOOOOOO."

The scream got the attention of Darkwing Duck, who along with his whole family woke to the sound of the Mayor.

"Mr.Mayor...thanks for the wake up call." Darkwing called up to the roof.

"Darkwing..this is no laughing matter." The Mayor growled.

"Didn't say it was." Darkwing retorted as he headed up towards the roof to see what the Mayor was having a hissy fit over. "What is the big deal here? We went from happy to ticked off in a matter of minutes."

"Darkwing...we have lost five buildings and look over there."

The Mayor pointed to the bridge.

"What? I don't see anything."

"THE RAMP DARKWING DOOFUS. LOOK AT THE RAMP!!!"

"Oh...Shoot!"

"What turned into a small clean-up has now turned into a great big head-ache. What are we going to do when all is said and done? Darkwing...I'm losing my city."

"Don't worry Mr.Mayor...St.Canard has been through worst and we'd always pulled through. We can pull out of this one..."

To make matters worse, the power finally went out in Canard Tower, making the Mayor fall to his knees crying. "What else can go wrong?"

Darkwing let out a sigh and walked back into the now dark tower.

He had to check on his daughter Gosalyn.

"Gosalyn Honey, are you alright?" he asked as he walked into his room.

"Yes Dark Darling. We all are." said a familiar voice.

"Morgue?" Darkwing asked as he franticly searched his purple double breasted jacket for a flashlight.

"It's me, My little HoneyWumpus." Morgana said as she got up off the couch and tried to look for the duck in the dark. "Where exactly are you?"

"I'm right here...yow. That was my foot Morgue."

"Oh...oh I'm terribly sorry Darkwing...it's so hard to see here in the dark. I wonder what caused the power to go?"

"Most likely couldn't hold up on the demand...I guess. Let's sit on the couch."

Darkwing and Morgana sat down on the couch.

"It's so romantic here Dark. Sitting here in the dark. The only light coming from the moon. You know, I really liked your two karaoke performances. You were really something."

"Really?" Darkwing asked...his eyes growing wider as he looked deep into Morgana's.

"Oh brother." Gosalyn muttered as she got up off the floor and joined her Father and his girlfriend on the couch.

"Yes Dark. Really! I was...wondering? I know this may sound corny and all...but...I was wondering if you could...sing a song?"

"With no music?"

"Darkwing, you don't need music to sing a song."

"Well, any requests Morgue?"

"I got this one song...It's my all time favorite and I think this song means the world of you, myself and Gosalyn. Do you know Barry Manilow's You know I can't smile without you?"

"DO I? Morgana, that's my all time favorite as well! You...you want me to sing...just for you?"

Morgana closed her eyes and nodded. "If we are to freeze to death tonight Dark, at least I got to hear my favorite song sung by my favorite duck."

"Well...if you put it that way!"

Darkwing got up and stood in front of the couch while Gosalyn and Morgana snuggled up close together for warmth.

"This is for you babe, and Gosalyn. You know I can't smile without you. I can't smile without you. I can't laugh and I can't sing. I'm finding it hard to do anything. You see I feel sad when you're sad. I feel glad when you're glad. If you only knew what I'm going through, I just can't smile without you.

You came along just like a song and brighten my day. Who would of believed that you were part of a dream, now it all seems light years away. And now you know I can't smile without you. I can't smile without you. I can't laugh and I can't sing. I'm finding it hard to do anything. You see I feel sad when you're sad. I feel glad when you're glad. If you only knew what I'm going through, I just can't smile...Now some people say happiness takes so very long to find well, I'm finding it hard leaving your love behind me, And you see I can't smile without you. I can't smile without you. I can't laugh and I can't sing. I'm finding it hard to do anything. You see I feel glad when you're glad. I feel sad when you're sad. If you only knew what I'm going through I just can't smile...WITHOUT YOU!!!!!!"

"Oh Dark." Morgana sighed as she got up and ran to her love, showering him with kisses.

"Thanks Dad." whispered Gosalyn as she joined in too.

"Your welcome guys..." Darkwing chuckled. "What was it I did, anyway?"

The next morning all was extremely cold, for the power hadn't been on since late last night.

Megavolt and his team have been working around the clock trying to get the generators back on line but to no use.

They were off and now it was up to the people of St.Canard to try and stay warm.

The good news was...it finally stopped snowing.

Nearly thirteen floors were now covered under snow.

The Mayor stood on the rooftop looking over his city and wondered exactly how they were going to start the cleanup.

It was going to be a long and hard process, but then again they were St.Canard.

They would bounce back from this tragedy.

This chapter is dedicated to Peach Wookiee!


	7. It stopped snowingclean up!

I really must be doing something right here 'cause I'm getting a lot of e-mails from a lot of Darkwing Fans like myself telling me how much you all like the Mighty Masked Mallard. There's Peach Wookiee my new pen-pal, acosta perez jose ramiro (thanks amigo!) I really hope that's how you spell that, LordNegaduck, (starts chainsaw and starts rem ming with scary look on his beak) just kidding...a little Negaduck joke in there for you. pottersparky, (I hope you're not like Megavolt and hate being called sparky...I can just hear him now...'OHHHHH DON"T CALL ME SPARKY!!!!') Gosalyn2007, ('KEEN GEAR. SHE SAID MY NAME.') DXlover18, (ARE U READY?...NO I SAID ARE...U...READY? Then, for the thousands in attendance and the millions reading at home...Lllllleeeet'ssss get ready to SK IT!!!!!) Luvvyducky and everyone in between...Thank you so much for your reviews and E-mails. I look forward to getting them every single day of the week!!

Now...without further ado...I'm going to stop blabbering and get on with the last chapter of this story I'd like to call:

When it snows in St.Canard...IT SNOWS!!!!

The massive clean-up has begun.

The Mayor stood on the roof-top of Canard Tower overlooking the snow covered city of St.Canard and wondered just how in the world were they going to start the clean-up.

In some areas of the city, the snow practically covered up all the buildings while in other areas, hardly at all.

Five buildings have failed in their attempt to carry on the heavy weight and collapsed to the ground and the ramp leading onto the Audobon Bay Bridge has also failed as well.

The Mayor stood there, puzzling and puzzling til his puzzler was sore...then he thought of something...he hadn't before.

"I know, we've got moles here as well."

"Moles...sir?" His assistant asked, wondering secretively if the Mayor was in the cold for too long.

"Yeah...moles. Professor Moliarty and his pack of moles. They could do the clean-up for us. Get most of this snow out of the way so that we can get out and do the rest."

"But how are we going to do that Sir?"

The Mayor ran towards the Tower's roof-top door and headed straight down into the basement where Professor Moliarty stayed.

"Why would they be down here where it's freezing? Why not upstairs where it's warmer?" The assistant asked as they made it down the last step to the basement.

"Because my dear, faithful assistant...in case you didn't know, moles hate the surface world. This is as close to the underground as you can get."

The Mayor found the room Moliarty was in, but before he could knock on the door, Megavolt peeked his head out of the power generator room.

"Hi Mr.Mayor...I hope you're not down here wondering why I haven't gotten the power up and running yet...are you?" Megavolt asked timidly.

"No Megavolt...I have other ideas." The Mayor answered as he knocked.

The door opened and there stood a small little mole dressed in a brown suit.

"Yes?" Moliarty asked in a mushy voice.

"Professor Moliarty, I was wondering if you could give us a hand." The Mayor asked. "If you're willing?"

"Depends on what it is Mayor?"

"Well...we're going to need you to dig up some holes. If we can get some holes made, the warmth of the underground can melt the snow. Then we can get out and start the cleanup. What do you say?"

Moliarty thought about it. "Mmmmmmm, alright. We'll do it! Hey boys...wanna job?"

The Mayor was delighted, but he knew the clean-up efforts were going to be long.

"Thank you so much Moliarty. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to see how our power crew is doing and if we have any hopes at all of getting the power up and running."

"Your welcome Mr.Mayor...we're sure to get the city up and running in no time as well." Moliarty said as he closed the door and started explaining to his mole crew what the mayor just said.

In the Generator room, Megavolt and his crew were on the verge of getting the generators back on line again.

Megavolt looked over his shoulder to see the Mayor standing there. "Hey Mayor...don't worry. We're going to get the power going very soon. It took us all night...but I think we finally got it. Ready crew?"  
Everyone answered and started pressing buttons, pulling down levers and turning wheels.

As planned, the power came back on and warmth starting filling the now cold tower.

The Mayor smiled...things were finally going great.

"It's about darn time." said Barbara. "I was starting to frezze even with this woolly coat of mine."

"Babs...you've got the warmest coat and you're still complaining of being cold?" asked Bob Jackrabbit.

"Yeah...what's it to you Bob?"

The jack rabbit didn't say another word.

"And the good news is the snow has stopped for good. We're not getting another flake. We can start the clean-up." said Rover.

"That's what I like to hear guys. St.Canard will be cleaned up in no time!" said The Mayor.

"So...what's planned for tonight? Another Karaoke Night?" asked Chip.

"Nope...I've put away my Karaoke machine."

The St.Canard Power and Water crew all moaned in disappointment.

"I know...I know. You guys all love karaoke...but we can't have it EVERY single night."

"Yeah guys...there's more to life than Karaoke. Like maybe a quiet night for a change which I'm looking forward to." Said Megavolt as he headed towards the elevators.

"What's the plan Megs?" Everyone asked as they too headed to the elevator.

That night all of Canard Tower was sparkling with light.

From Professor Moliarty's distance, the building looked like twinkling stars.

All day they've been real busy going around the city digging up holes in hopes of all that snow melting away from the warmth of the underground.

All they could do was hope and pray that this plan of the Mayor's would work.

Back at the warm tower, Darkwing and Morgana were having a romantic night together in their special VIP suite.

Gosalyn was in bed and Launchpad was in his room watching TV.

"That was a beautiful song you sang to me last night Darkwing. Thank you so much. I love you!"

They both leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you too Morgue. You were right when you said that song means the world to you and Gosalyn. It means a whole lot and it's true...I can't smile without you."

"Oh...Dark."

Once again they kissed.

"I can't smile without you either Dark."

They snuggled up to one another on the couch.

A week had past and the snow started to show signs of melting...much to the delight of the citizens of St.Canard.

The Canard Tower personal started clearing out the front door way so that people could get in and out of the building without having the door jam up with snow and snow plows were everywhere cleaning up the streets.

Cranes were also called in to fix up the Audobon Bay Bridge Ramp.

Once the bridge was fixed up, trucks started coming in to help knock down and clean up those collapsed buildings.

Three weeks later St.Canard was officially back to normal again as citizens returned to their normal lives with memories that will last with them forever.

The Mayor and his assistant stood on top of Canard Tower, looking at their beloved St.Canard.

"We did it again! Another tragedy and we still find ourselves standing tall and proud." The Mayor told his assistant.

"Yeah...great call by the way before this storm became worse...you know, calling in a state of emergency and evacuation to Canard Tower."

"Thanks."

Together they stood there for hours on top of St.Canard, wondering what else Mother nature had in store for the city of tragedy and triuphant!

Well folks...another Darkwing Story done and done!

As always I look forward to your reviews

Thank you all!

Love DarkwingFan.


End file.
